


Meanwhile...

by ItsKarla



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Little Alternative Universes, Love, M/M, attempts on humour, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: A collection of my „Meanwhile...“ tweets.Sometimes funny, sometimes fluffy, sometimes sexy.Always less than 280 characters.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am @karla_kattz on twitter.  
> I tweet these shorties with GiFs over there. 
> 
> (English is not my first language, all mistakes are my own)

Meanwhile...

Robert is checking the stock prices and Aaron is bored.  
He is determined to change that.

‚Instead of crunching numbers, I‘d knew something else for you to crunch‘, he grins.

And yeah, this is a horrible pun, but who is Robert to judge his husband...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile...

Robert‘s on his knees.  
‚A little deeper...There you are...cmon’ he groans.

‚Azza, when you said „get on your knees“ I had something different in mind‘ he pouts, holding up Livs hair tie that he just fingered out of the drain.

Aaron thanks him. 2 times.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...

„We have...“ says Marlon.

„Cheeseburger, please!“ interrupts Robert.

„But today we have...“

„Cheeseburger.“

„You should really try...“

„Burger. With cheese.“

„You‘re unbelievable!“ Marlons pouts. 

„Funny, my husband said the same earlier!“ Robert winks.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile...

When Liv comes down, they jump apart. Again, she thinks and wrinkles her nose.

„Won‘t be home before tea“, she grins. „And make sure to clean your browse history this time!“

Robert feigns ignorance, Aaron blushes.

Her brothers are really something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile...

Date night! They tell everybody they go to the movies and then hit a bar.

(They go play Minigolf and Robert let‘s Aaron win because his happy face is freaking adorable.  
Robert get‘s a ‚consolation prize‘ in the car later. Everyone‘s a winner.)


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile...

His husband looks perfect, of course he does. Aaron feels butterflies in his stomach.

‚Wait, you’ve got...‘ Aaron mutters, strokes through Robs hair.

Ok. It’s a lame excuse to touch his hair, but... He sighs.

Robert knows, says nothing, smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile...

Robert spends half an hour in the deli department, staring at french cheese.   
(Azza, brie or beaufort?)  
Aaron just wants to pick a frozen pizza and go home. He tells him so.

An elder lady glances at his ring, pets his shoulder: ‚Husbands, eh?‘


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile...

Robert rolls his eyes. He tries to take a pic. Difficult with TWO toddlers.

Robert gives up, just clicks.

Seb’s blurry, he turns his head away. Aaron‘s eyes are half closed, he grins dopey. Robert smirks in the camera.

It is them, it‘s perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile...

His half naked hubby has a wardrobe crisis, but Aaron got a solution.

‚This!‘ The floral shirt.

‚Don‘t you hate it?’ Robert grins.

Aaron blushes.  
‚M not stroking your ego!‘  
‚Speaking of stroking...‘

Robert grabs him.  
He‘ll be late for work again.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile...

‚Azza!‘ Robert begs. Puppy eyes.

‚Don‘t Azza me. It‘s crap!‘ Aaron grumbles.

‚It‘s a classic!‘ Robert pouts and Aaron feels his grumpyness melting.

‚Fine!‘ He rolls his eyes.

That‘s how Aaron Dingle ends up watching ‚Billy Elliot‘.  
He likes it.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile...

Chas and Paddy watch Aaron like a hawk.

‚No, not today, look how grumpy he is!‘ Paddy whispers.

Their son sips his beer.  
As Robert comes in... Aaron sits up, starts smiling, eyes sparkling.

‚Told ya!‘ Chas shrieks. ‚He’s doing his Robert-face!‘


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile...

Liv stops on the stairs, her brothers are down. Whispers.  
Kissing, touching.  
She hopes to find that one day.  
Love. Happiness. Trust.

‚C‘mere, Mr. Sugden-Dingle first.‘

Liv frowns, wrinkles her nose.  
Eww. Kinky?!  
Back to her room, headphones on.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile...

A: have a surprise for u 2nite  
R: sounds good.  
A: feels even better...  
R: Hmm...  
A: love ya  
R: soft.  
A: doubt it :-D  
R: Are you getting off RIGHT NOW?  
A: come here & find out  
A: ;-)

‚Keep the change‘ Robert shouts to Chas, ‚Aaron needs a helping hand!‘


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile...

Robert comes home for lunch and finds his husband in the yard.

Aaron Sugden-Dingle is gardening.

Bent over, skinny jeans hugging ALL the right places.  
Robert forgets to breathe for a second, takes a pic.  
Just as proof.

He makes it his wallpaper.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile...

Banter and laughter in the park.

Robert buys ice cream.  
‚Someone‘s hungry‘ the lady winks as she hands over the four packages.

He looks over, Liv plays with Seb, Aaron secretly takes a pic.  
‚They’re for my family.‘

This is all that matters.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile...

Roberts cheeks are burning.

They got in Roberts car, Aaron turned the key... and Taylor Swift roars full blast.

He expects Aarons snarky comment, but his husband just grabs his hand, smiles.  
Robert swears he hears Aaron humming as they drive.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile...

‚Any plans tonight?‘ Aaron wolves down his cereals.

‚Why? Asking me out for a date?‘ Robert wiggles his eyebrows.

They plan to go to the cinema and a new pub in Hotten.

(They‘ll end up on the sofa, watching a Marvel movie. Perfect date night.)


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile...

Aaron fiddles with the long sleeves, looks in the mirror and sighs. He FEELS the scars, skin itching. Ugly.  
He hates the summer.  
Strong arms wrap him in.

‚You‘re beautiful.‘

His husband is his hero. He can read his mind and keeps the demons away.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile...

Aaron lies on the bed, moaning softly. Roberts fingers feel so good.

‚Ah! Right there, keep going.‘

‚God. You‘re so tight‘, says Robert lowly.

After ten minutes of moans and groans, Aaron gets up.  
He sighs.  
‚So much better, best back rub ever!‘


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile...

„When you said it was love at first sight“ whispers Aaron „and I said I hated you at first... That’s not true. With you, it was unlike anything I ever felt before.  
You know?“

He bites his lip and Robert smiles. They kiss softly.

„I know.“

He always knew.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you also find these shorties with Robron GiFs on my twitter account @karla_kattz

Meanwhile...

5 years ago Rob thought happiness meant new orders, more money, parties, flashy cars.

When he spoons his ice cream and watches his husband playing Bob the Builder with his son, he realises once more how wrong he was.

Except for the flashy cars of course.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post them with GiFs on my twitter @karla_kattz

Meanwhile...

A horny Robert is a bossy Robert, Aaron learned that early on.

„Azza! Don‘t play hard to get!“

„You love it when I play hard to get!“ Aaron smirks.

„Damn, I hate when you‘re right!“

„No, you don‘t!“ Smug.

„No, I don‘t“, Rob whispers and kisses him.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile...

„Come back to bed“ Aaron makes grabby hands.

„Soft“, teases Rob.

They kiss.   
His hands wander under the blanket. Aaron‘s skin’s hot. The muscels of his chest solid, strong. The hair around his navel tickles and his-

„Not so soft, eh?“ Aaron says hoarsely.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile...

Aaron wakes up, yelling and sweating.

‚S‘up?‘ asks Rob sleepily.

‚Bad dream... you went to prison and cut off all contact.‘ Aarons heart still hammers.

‚What an utter bullshit, cmere Azza‘, murmurs Robert, hugs him tight until they‘re both asleep again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty from my twitter @karla_kattz

Meanwhile...

Aaron‘s phone buzzes.  
„F*ck!“

Buzz.  
„F*ck!“

„You ok?“ asks Chas.

He can’t say ‚Oh, my horny husband sends me nudes‘ so he utters:  
„Emergency, gotta go!“

„Emergency, my arse“ she mutters.

„Sugden probably needed a hand.“   
Cain shrugs.  
Chas chokes.


End file.
